DESCRIPTION: The goal of this new SBIR application is to develop an economical Dental waterline that resists biofilm formation and growth. The proposed waterline will utilize a photocatalytic oxidation system to inhibit microbial growth. Such a system would obviate the need for extraneous chemicals and would allow continuous cleansing of the waterlines. The photoreactive coating is composed of a non-toxic compound that is used in consumer products such as toothpaste and foods. The application proposes to apply an established technology to this problem. The general plan is to coat the inside surfaces of the Dental unit waterlines with a layer of titanium dioxide (TiO2). This compound has been previously shown to react with UV light to produce products that kill microorganisms by multiple mechanisms. The products produced by this reaction include reactive antimicrobial oxygen species, direct electron exchange and photolysis. The investigators cite Japanese studies that have demonstrated that TiO2 impregnated surfaces harbor fewer bacteria then non-treated surfaces. For example, laboratory studies have suggested that 99 percent kill ratios for common pathogenic bacteria over-TiO2-impregnated ceramic tiles with one hour of typical indoor illumination. The goal of this application is to design TiO2-coated waterlines, determine the light propagating properties and physical durability of the prototype tubing, determine the antimicrobial properties of the coated waterlines and finally develop a preliminary design and cost assessments for a product. Two prototype waterlines will be built. The first will be a Teflon-coated transparent tube with optical fibers spiral-wrapped around the outside of the tubing. The optical fibers will leak light along its length to catalyze the TiO2 coating. This will be coated with a protective sheath. A company (Cuda Corporation of Jacksonville Fl.) has been identified with the ability to fabricate this prototype. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE